


Out Sick

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Timari One Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda, MariBat, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: Tim needs a break, and Mari is there to make sure he gets it
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Out Sick

The sound of a door shutting caught Tim’s attention. He didn’t have the energy to care too much, it didn’t sound like the lock was picked. Who knew he was in this particular apartment and had a key was probably a question he should have been asking but the static of his mind didn’t allow it. After what felt like an appropriate amount of time and nothing happening Tim settled back into his blanket cocoon, eyes open but not observing. 

The hum of a tune Tim couldn’t quite place made him wake. Time had surely passed, at least a couple hours based on the shadows. A light was on in the other room, that’s where the sound was coming from, he was sure of it. Carefully he made his way out of the warm spot he had been in the last 2 days. The floor was cold to his feet, but the humming called his name. 

The picture on an angel was sitting at his breakfast bar kicking her feet lightly as she read. A cup of tea, it must be recent as the steam could be seen still, sat by her side. She was in comfortable clothes and was fairly relaxed, a messy bun atop her head bounced as she hummed. Tim must have leaned on the door causing it to creak as she was by his side in a flash. 

“You’re finally awake,” there was amusement in the way she said it, “I was getting worried you know Birdie.” 

Tim could only manage a hum in response, she was warm and soft. Before he knew it Mari was carrying him to the small table he had, “What would you do without me?”

Soon there was a warm soup in front of him, there was no hesitation when he started to scarf it down. Hard to know how hungry you really are until you have food in front of you. Mari just sat next to him with her tea, a soft smile as she watched her disaster eat the food she made him. 

Mari had warned him that exhaustion would eventually hit him; like always she was right. Tim hadn’t shown up for their shared shift at Mount Justice, so she covered for both of them and came straight here. He was so out of it he didn’t even react to her coming in, good thing she was happy to take care of her bird. Tim just needed some time to recuperate and she was happy to help him get the relaxation and sleep he needed. She’d make sure to keep Dick updated and tell him they’d be ‘out sick’ for the next few days. 

All Tim could think as he laid on Mari, was how lucky he was to have an angel care for him. Her hand gently brushing through his mess of hair was calming, sleep was coming again but he wasn’t going to fight it. This was safe. The muffled sounds of whatever show Mari had been watching muted as the only thing he focused on was the repeated rise and fall of her chest and the hum that lulled him to sleep again. 

_ This felt right. _


End file.
